Such side protection devices are, for example, side gas bag systems with cushion-shaped gas bags integrated into the seat which normally has a seat surface and a back rest. On inflation, the gas bag pushes its way to between the upper body and the side wall. If the side wall or the door is deformed, the occupant is moved further apart from the deformed side wall or door by means of the gas bag.
The cushion-shaped gas bags have the effect that with a deformation of the side wall or of the door, the pressure thereby occurring is distributed uniformly onto the occupant.
The invention provides an upper body side protection device, which makes possible a rapid displacement of the occupant in the case of an intrusion.